La loi et l'ordre : aventures au conseil magique
by Moriganes
Summary: Un autre recueils gajévy sur des histoires se déroulant durant leur période au conseil...
1. Retrouvée (partie I)

**Salut, j'avais envie d'écrire des histoires**

 **sur la période au conseil,**

 **quelques aventures courtes,**

 **Pour commencer, une**

 **histoire en trois parties.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...**

* * *

 **Retrouvée ( partie I)  
**

 **\- J'vois pas pourquoi j'dois faire ça ?** Bougonna le dragon slayer de fer.

 **\- Gajeel ! Nous travaillons pour le conseil, cette mission est aussi louable qu'une autre,** soupira la bleutée.

\- **Ok,** souffla l'homme à la chevelure ébène en prenant l'ordre de mission des mains de la jeune femme. **Mais je vais me faire chier.**

Le brun avança dans le couloir, son manteau posé sur les épaule flottait au rythme de sa démarche nonchalante, cette mission le gonflait déjà. Il retrouva Panther Lily sous sa forme originelle, attendant tranquillement près de la porte de sortie du conseil d'Era.

 **\- Alors ?** S'enquit l'exceed.

Il lui donna le papier et sortit sans attendre l'avis de son compagnon.

 **\- Escorte de prisonniers,** lit le chat noir. **Bien.**

Il comprenait la déception de son ami, le mage de fer détestait les missions dépourvues d'action… Ici, il ne pouvait pas se dépenser dans une amicale bagarre générale comme à Fairy Tail. Lily se retourna et commença à sortir quand…

 **\- Lily ! Attends-moi !** Cria une petite voix féminine.

Souriant, l'officier du conseil zieuta derrière lui. La mage des mots enfilait son manteau d'uniforme et tenant sa besace, tout en s'approchant à pas pressés.

\- **J'ai envie de venir avec vous, le terrain me manque,** expliqua la jeune femme à la chevelure azure avec un sourire radieux.

Il l'invita à passer la porte la première, content de reformer l'équipe d'avant.

Devant le palais royal de Crocus, les trois envoyés du conseil attendaient dans la cour que les soldats leur amenèrent le prisonnier qu'ils devraient accompagner pour être transféré à Era. Gajeel s'était allongé sur un muret, faisant une de ses siestes, et ce malgré les protestations de la bleutée qui lui avait expressément expliqué que cela ne se faisait pas… Mais elle laissa tomber lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers ronflements. Lily, debout, se tenait droit et ne bougeait pas de son poste, gardant une attitude neutre, le retour au service d'une armée lui allait bien, il possédait toutes les qualité d'un excellent officier. La mage des mots, assise sur un banc en pierre, lisait le dossier carcéral qu'on lui avait remis à leur arrivée. Apprenant sur le nécessaire sur le prisonnier…

 **-** **La prisonnière,** dit-elle, Panther Lily l'interrogea du regard. **Nous allons devoir raccompagner une prisonnière, une mage d'une guilde noire. Elle est puissante…**

Lévy n'eut pas le temps de finir, les soldats ouvrirent la porte en bois. Tous les deux encadraient une jeune femme blanche à la longue chevelure lilas volumineuse, elle portait des bottes marrons à talon haut mises au-dessus d'un pantalon en cuir noir, un bustier rouge rubis mettant en valeur sa poitrine extrêmement généreuse, ainsi qu'un chapeau panama noir. Des entraves à ses mains l'empêchait de pratiquer toute magie. La bleutée se leva et vint à côté de Lily pour relayer les gardes. La prisonnière les toisa de ses yeux émeraudes, elle émit un petit rire moqueur.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est un minou et une gamine qui doivent me garder,** ricana-t'elle.

 **\- Pas vraiment,** fit la voix rauque du dragon slayer de fer.

\- **Gajeel Redfox,** dit la prisonnière avec un sourire des plus évocateur.

Le capitaine et la prisonnière avancèrent pour se faire face. Ancrant leur regard dans celui de l'autre…

 **\- Carry Styx,** fit Gajeel qui avait visiblement reconnu la jeune femme.

La fameuse Carry posa ses mains menottées sur le torse du jeune homme… s'approchant langoureusement de lui. Le ténébreux resta impassible.

 **\- Alors c'est vrai, tu as gagné sept ans et tu as l'air en forme,** ajouta-t'elle. **Et l'uniforme te va bien,** ronronna-t'elle.

 **\- Donc vous… vous connaissez,** s'incrusta Lévy qui cherchait à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux et qui n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle continuât.

 **\- Oh ! Il y a longtemps,** répondit Carry en fixant toujours le dragon slayer. **Ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter aux p'tites gamines, ma chérie.**

Déjà énervée, la mage des mots fronça les sourcils et gonfla les joues.

 **\- Grrrr… Je m'appelle Lévy MacGarden, je ne suis pas une gamine et encore moins votre chérie,** râla la bleutée.

La femme à la chevelure lilas la toisa.

 **\- Mais c'est qu'elle mordille la petite,** rit-elle.

Lévy voulut répliquer…

 **\- On s'est connu, dans une autre vie,** interrompit le ténébreux.

Il empoigna le bras de la prisonnière afin de la mettre dans le fourgon pénitencier.

\- **Hum… ta brutalité m'a manquée,** taquina la détenue.

La bleutée expira avec force et entra dans le fourgon aussi. Gajeel ferma derrière elle, puis il ordonna au cochet de le faire avancer, le dragon slayer et Lily escortant à pieds. L'exceeds soupira, _finalement, le voyage sera plus agité que prévu,_ se dit-il.

Le trajet entre Era et Crocus durait une journée normalement. Ils avançaient à rythme régulier. Lévy se chargeait de régler les vérifications d'information, pour se faire elle restait seule avec la prisonnière dans le fourgon. Seulement… après ce qu'il venait de se passer, la bleutée répugnait quelque peu à discuter avec la détenue. Un silence de mort régnait dans cette boite carcérale, les deux femmes remuaient au sens des remous du terrain. Lévy lisait son dossier, tandis que Carry la fixait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. La mage des mots avait bien envie de lui faire avaler son sourire… _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

 **\- T'es pas sensée me poser des questions, ma petite puce ?** S'enquit la femme à la chevelure lilas.

 _D'accord,_ elle avait envie de la tuer. Cependant elle resta une digne professionnelle, elle prit sa plume et ses feuilles.

 **\- Vous vous appelez Carry Styx ?**

 **\- Comme l'a dit notre dragon sexy,** répondit-elle.

Lévy rosit légèrement. La détenue se pencha en avant, un sourire moqueur au visage…

 **\- T'es vraiment une petite chose mignonne…** Observa-t'elle.

\- **Je ne suis pas une petite chose,** rétorqua Lévy. **Vous avez fait partie de la guilde noire, Chimeria Fire ?**

 **\- La belle époque, enfin pas aussi excitant que quand j'ai connu un beau brun métallique…** taquina-t'elle.

Lévy la toisa, passablement furieuse.

\- **ça suffit vos insinuations, vous avez bien connu Gajeel, j'ai compris, mais sachez qu'il n'est plus le même homme qu'avant,** affirma la bleutée, sévèrement.

L'autre femme éclata de rire… sous les yeux furieux de la petite mage.

\- **Mais c'est qu'on serait amoureuse…** ricana la prisonnière.

La bleutée se raidit er s'empourpra instantanément.

\- **C'est faux !** Cria-t'elle d'une voix suraiguë avant de cacher son visage dans ses deux mèches azures.

- **Que c'est mignon ! La petite vierge romantique amoureuse du grand méchant dragon,** constata-t'elle sarcastique.

La linguiste aurait tout donné pour sortir de ce fourgon, maintenant. Carry se pencha pour rapprocher son visage de Lévy.

\- **Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être comme dans tes bouquins ma chérie… Un homme ne change pas grâce l'amour d'une femme dévouée, il n'y a que deux choses qui les intéressent et je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de les satisfaire…**

 **\- Vous… vous n'en savez rien,** rétorqua la bleutée. **Vous ne connaissez pas Gajeel aussi bien que moi.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais je l'ai connu comme tu aimerais le connaitre, ma poupée,** argumenta la jeune femme. **Et ce n'est pas ton cerveau de jeune fille prude qui peut imaginer ce qui lui plait, réellement.**

Agacée, la linguiste reprit le dossier, elle ne se laisserait pas distraire par cette femme. Elle ne gagnerait pas… La bleutée garda son self-control et son sérieux.

 **\- Vous pratiquez la télékinésie-transmatérielle ?** S'enquit Lévy.

 **\- Et oui, je manipule les p'tites particules des choses et les fait changer d'état,** expliqua la détenue.

 **\- Je sais,** affirma la bleutée.

 **\- Oh ! Je t'explique, on ne sait jamais. Et toi ?**

 **\- Moi quoi ?** répondit la bleutée.

 **\- Je parie qu'un petit rat de bibliothèque comme toi manipule les mots ?** S'enquit la femme aux yeux émeraudes.

Lévy fit mine de l'ignorer, feuilletant son dossier…

\- **Vous avez été arrêtée lors d'un cambriolage dans la banque royale de Crocus ?** Continua la bleutée.

 **\- Bien sûr que ce sont les mots, ton truc… Enfin, et oui, je suis une voleuse… Sérieusement, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me poser des questions dont tu connais les réponses,** dit la femme à la chevelure lilas, las.

\- **Je fais mon travail,** répondit la linguiste.

\- **Tu n'es pas curieuse ?** Sourit Carry.

 **\- Curieuse de quoi ?**

 **\- De savoir… comment il est…au lit ?** Badina la prisonnière.

Le rouge monta aux oreilles de notre jeune mage, elle se crispa… avala sa salive. Immédiatement la femme en face d'elle éclata de rire.

 **\- Bien sûr que tu aimerais le savoir,** rit-elle.

- **ça suffit, je me fiche de tout cela, d'accord !** Cria la petite mage des mots.

A ce moment, le fourgon stoppa, une personne ouvrit la porte… Gajeel.

\- **Pause déj',** dit-il simplement.

Lévy en profita pour sortir de cette boite carcérale qui devenait beaucoup trop étriquée pour elle. Elle entendait ricaner Carry derrière elle.

\- **ça t'amuse ?** Demanda le brun sur un ton de reproche.

\- **Quoi ? Elle est tellement…** elle finit sa phrase par une moue de dégoût.

\- **Arrête- ça, c'est tout,** ordonna-t'il, gravement, avant de détacher la chaine fixée au sol du fourgon.

\- **Mais où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?** Taquina la prisonnière.

Le capitaine tira la chaine pour qu'elle descendit du véhicule…

Lévy, quant à elle, s'était assise au bord d'une rivière en contre bas de la route. Ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle contemplait l'eau cristalline, se calmant par la même occasion. Elle expira… Elle ne devrait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions ainsi.

 **\- Compliqué ?** S'enquit Lily, compatissant.

La bleutée tourna la tête, Panther Lily debout derrière elle, la regardait avec un sourire amical.

 **\- Ce… C'est juste qu'elle me trouve naïve de croire que Gajeel est devenu un homme bien,** répondit-elle, omettant volontairement que Carry avait deviné ses sentiments pour le dragon slayer.

L'exceed s'accroupit doucement à côté de la bleutée, il posa une patte sur son épaule.

 **\- Alors nous sommes deux à être naïfs,** rassura-t'il.

De ses grands orbes noisettes, Lévy le fixa, une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. Elle encercla le cou de l'exceed de ses bras fins.

\- **Merci Lily,** s'enjoua-t'elle.

Ils revinrent afin de prendre leur repas, ils s'installèrent face à Gajeel et Carry. Le soldat qui faisait cochet donnait les sandwichs.

\- **Il n'ont pas les moyens de nous faire manger au resto, le conseil,** râla Carry.

\- **La ferme,** ordonna le dragon slayer.

\- **Miss Lévy ?** Commença le soldat, timidement. **Je… Je vous aie pris votre jus de fruit préféré.**

Il lui tendit une bouteille… Et la bleutée le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Merci, c'est très gentil,** dit-elle en prenant la bouteille.

 **\- De rien Miss Lévy,** dit-il en souriant bêtement.

Gajeel se racla la gorge, pour signifier au soldat de le regarder.

\- **Donne à manger et à boire aux bestioles,** commanda-t'il.

\- **Oui, capitaine !**

Le soldat obéit et partit…

 **\- Tu n'es pas un cas si désespéré que ça, tu as du succès, ma chérie,** observa la détenue un sourire en coin au visage.

Levy ne répondit rien, elle rosit, mais tenta de rester calme. Le ténébreux fusilla du regard la femme à la chevelure lila.

 **\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Excuses-moi ! Je vais me taire,** dit Carry.

Le reste du repas se continua dans le silence. Une fois fini, les protagonistes se relevèrent... Le dragon Slayer allait remettre la détenue dans le fourgon.

\- **Attends un peu !** râla la femme. **J'ai une envie pressante,** dit-elle.

Gajeel, dubitatif, la considéra.

 **\- C'est urgent,** insista-t'elle, en grimaçant.

Le ténébreux souffla, d'agacement, puis il commença à l'accompagner…

 **\- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'être intime avec toi… Mais je préférais que ce soit une femme qui m'accompagne** , précisa-t'elle.

Les regards se portèrent sur la seule autre femme du groupe, Lévy. La bleutée s'avança.

 **\- Je peux le faire, ne vous en fait pas,** dit-elle.

Lévy prit la femme par le bras pour la guider à un bosquet un peu plus bas, afin qu'elle ait de l'intimité.

Impassible, le mage de fer les regardait disparaitre, Lily vint à côté de lui.

 **\- Tu as entendu leur conversation ?** Demanda l'exceed.

 **\- C'est pas important,** répondit le brun.

Le chat noir examina son ami, il vit de très légères roseurs sur ses joues. Le dragon slayer de fer soupira…

 **\- Quand j'ai connu Carry, j'étais pas le même type… J'fréquentais des gens limites et j'faisais des choses dont chui pas fier, ok,** avoua le mage de fer.

Panther Lily remarqua au visage fermé du jeune homme qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Cependant il ne lui avait rien appris, il connaissait l'ancienne réputation de Gajeel, tant de gens lui en avait parlé…

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri venant du bosquet. Ils se précipitèrent auprès des deux femmes, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent… Les deux jeunes femmes étaient inconscientes au milieu des arbres.

\- **Lévy !** S'inquiéta le ténébreux avant de courir vers elle.

Son cœur battait encore, elle respirait régulièrement. Elle avait juste perdu connaissance.

- **Elle est toujours vivante,** rassura Lily au-dessus de Lévy.

Il alla ensuite près de Carry… remarquant qu'elle n'était plus menottée.

\- **Elle aussi,** annonça-t'il.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Gajeel souleva la bleutée dans ses bras.

 **\- On les ramène au conseil,** ordonna-t'il.

Panther Lily portait Carry, prenant soin, avant, de lui remettre ses entraves.

Le dragon slayer installa la bleutée sur une banquette du fourgon, la prisonnière sur la banquette en face.

 **\- Lily…**

 **\- Je vais rester avec elles,** finit l'exceed en montant dans le véhicule.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée au conseil, les deux femmes furent installées à l'infirmerie du conseil. Deux lits l'un à côté de l'autre, séparé par des rideaux… Le médecin leur confirma qu'elles n'avaient juste perdu connaissance et qu'elles allaient se réveiller. Sans rien dire, Gajeel prit place dans un fauteuil qu'il avait placé près de la bleutée. Lily, en forme petite, attendait sur une commode. Jura et Warrod étaient passés les voir… leur disant qu'ils pouvaient prendre deux jour de repos une fois qu'ils auraient rendu leur rapport.

Lévy ouvrit les yeux la première, une douleur aigue envahissait son crâne. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et le vit la fixant de ses yeux rubis.

- **Gajeel ?** Dit-elle encore un peu dans les vapes.

 **\- Comment ça va, la crevette ?** S'enquit-il.

 **\- J'ai… j'ai mal à la tête,** dit-elle en se massant les tempes, tout en se redressant.

Le ténébreux se leva et lui tendis un verre avec une potion contre la douleur. Elle la bût, elle garda le verre dans ses mains. Elle zieuta sur sa gauche et vit Carry allongé dans l'autre lit.

 **\- Elle va bien ?** Demanda-t'elle.

\- **Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, elle va se réveiller aussi,** expliqua Lily. **Lévy, que s'est-il passé ?**

Lévy fixait son verre, elle semblait chercher dans ses souvenir.

 **\- C'est assez flou,** commença-t'elle. **Carry s'était libérée de ses menottes, elle s'est jetée sur moi, alors j'ai crié et j'ai fait apparaitre une pierre… Cela a dû nous assommer toutes les deux. Je me sens idiote,** dit-elle, désolée.

 **\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée,** consola l'exceed. **Tu t'es défendue et tu l'as empêchée de s'enfuir. On va te laisser tranquille, ne t'en fais pas pour le rapport, je le ferais.**

 **\- Merci, Lily,** fit la bleutée, avant de s'allonger à nouveau. **Je crois que…**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle s'endormit…

Gajeel et Lily sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant la jeune femme se remettre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carry ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Lévy s'était levée et habillée… Lily entra.

\- **Tu sors déjà ?** s'étonna l'exceed.

 **\- Oui,** sourit la mage des mots. **J'ai hâte de retrouver mon chez moi.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le travail, nous sommes en congés, tu sais,** rassura le chat.

\- **Merci, on pourra profiter de cette pause avec Gajeel,** dit-elle.

 **\- Tu sais bien que Gajeel part d'ici chaque jour de congé pour s'entrainer à déclencher la dragon force,** informa Lily.

\- **Ah oui ! ça m'est sorti de la tête,** s'excusa-t'elle. **Que va-t'il lui arriver ?** Demanda-t'elle en regardant Carry.

 **\- Dès qu'elle se réveillera, elle ira dans sa cellule,** expliqua l'exceed. **Bon, je vais t'attendre dehors.**

Au moment où Panther Lily ferma la porte derrière lui. La femme à la chevelure lilas bougea dans son lit.

 **\- Lily,** murmura-t'elle.

Doucement, la bleutée approcha d'elle. La femme ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

 **\- Salut, ma chérie,** dit Lévy, un sourire mauvais au visage.

Carry paniqua, se débattit, mais elle était menottée au lit…

 **\- Qu'est-ce… que…**

 **\- Chut,** interrompit la bleutée en lui mettait un doigt sur les lèvres. **Je dois t'avouer que j'aurais préféré un corps un peu mieux formé, mais je me contenterai du tien, ma jolie. En bonus, je vais pouvoir profiter de mon dragon préféré.**

La bleutée s'écarta.

 **\- Rends-moi mon corps !** exigea la femme aux cheveux lilas. **Gajeel ne se laissera pas duper.**

 **\- Pas si l'échange lui convient,** rétorqua-t'elle sur un ton aguicheur.

La bleutée ricana, prit son sac et sortit.

 **\- La prisonnière s'est réveillée,** dit-elle aux hommes posté devant la porte. **Mettez-la dans sa cellule, faite attention, ne la croyez pas, elle est mythomane, prête à dire n'importe quoi pour qu'on la libère. Faites attention.**

 **-** **Bien, Miss Lévy !** Dirent les deux soldats.


	2. Retrouvée (partie II)

**Yosh ! Nouveau chapitre,**

 **merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de lire cette nouvelle fic,**

 **et merci à ceux qui suivent et qui commentent (vous êtes un peu mon seul salaire :))**

 **Bref... bonne lecture...**

* * *

Retrouvée (partie II)

 **\- Comme je le pensais… un rat de bibliothèque,** constata Carry en contemplant la chambre envahie de livres de la mage des mots.

Elle caressa son corps au-dessus de ses vêtements, s'examinant. Elle soupira, déçue.

 **\- Et cette poitrine… minuscule,** ronchonna-t'elle. **Bref !** Dit-elle en s'étirant.

Elle se balada dans la chambre, ouvrant çà et là des ouvrages, elle parcourut nonchalamment les lieux, sifflotant. Elle arriva du côté nuit, ouvrit en grand l'armoire et examina les vêtements.

 **\- Trop de nœuds, de froufrous, nian-nian, gamine… oh ! Je vous en prie, cette fille est une mioche ou quoi ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit toujours vierge, à moins d'attirer les pédophiles,** jugea-t'elle.

Elle soupira, las, s'écarta du meuble et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit derrière elle, les mains derrière la tête. Elle fixait le plafond blanc, sans un grand intérêt.

 **\- J'devrais p'tête aller tout de suite à la chambre forte du conseil et me casser, d'un autre côté…** elle se retourna sur le lit et regarda le miroir. **J'ai bien vu comment le grand Gajeel te matait ma mignonne, j'amuserai bien un peu avant… comme au bon vieux temps.**

Elle sourit à son reflet, une expression gourmande s'affichant sur le doux visage de la bleutée.

 **\- Aller !**

Décidée, elle se leva, rapidement, puis elle prit la besace de la mage des mots, vérifiant qu'il avait bien une bourse pleine de joyaux dedans. Elle sortit ensuite, d'un pas rapide, elle avançait dans le couloir, mission shopping.

* * *

 **\- Je vous en prie croyez-moi, je suis Lévy MacGarden,** elle ignorait combien de fois elle avait répété ces mots.

Devant les barreaux de sa cellule, elle commençait à se résigner. Personne ne la croyait et personne ne l'entendait maintenant qu'elle était enfermée dans ce gouffre sans fin. Si Gajeel ou Lily pouvait venir ici, elle leurs prouverait. Prise par la fatigue, elle alla s'assoir sur la couchette modeste. _Réfléchis Lévy… Il doit bien y avoir une solution,_ se dit-elle. Lévy se prit la tête entre les mains, elle avait du mal à réfléchir.

 **\- Mon esprit est embrouillé,** se plaignit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Une migraine atroce la prenait, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie ici… Elle s'allongea et se mit en position fœtale dans sa cellule sombre et lugubre. Elle ferma les yeux…

* * *

Après être rentrée, Carry s'empressa de mettre des vêtements plus à son goût, un corset vert des attaches métalliques devant, un pantalon en toile marron moulant ainsi que des cuissardes au-dessus. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et ajouta du maquillage, ombre à paupière kaki et du gloss pêche puis elle s'examina grâce au miroir.

 **-** **Mouais… Je pourrais pas faire grand-chose,** elle se retourna. **Joli p'tit cul.** Admit-elle. **Bon, au boulot.**

Elle commença à chercher des ouvrages sur le pouvoir de Lévy afin de mieux le comprendre. Elle s'entraina ensuite au solido scripto d'une manière acharnée. Elle étudia aussi les plans des lieux que Lévy gardait chez elle. La journée finissait, lorsqu'elle arrêta toute ses activités studieuses.

\- **Maintenant, il va falloir y aller,** ajouta-t'elle avec léger sourire en coin.

Elle mit son manteau d'uniforme, mais ne le ferma pas et partit. Elle remonta un long couloir alors qu'elle semblait chercher une salle en particulier. Soudain, elle tomba nez à nez, enfin nez à ventre avec Panther Lily. Ce dernier la considéra un instant…un peu interdit.

 **\- Lévy… Tu…tu as changée ?** Constata l'exceed un peu surpris.

La bleutée se mit à sourire…

 **\- Tu as remarqué,** dit-elle naturellement sur un ton enjoué. **J'avais envie d'essayer autre chose,** expliqua-t'elle. **Ça me vas bien ?**

 **\- Euh…** L'exceed déglutit. **Enfin, ce… qu'il compte, c'est que tu te sentes bien,** éluda-t'il.

 **\- Bien, c'est le cas,** dit-elle avant de continuer sa marche.

- **Lévy !** Interpela Lily, la jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna. **Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre cette mage, Carry, et lui qu'il ne veut être qu'avec ce genre de fille.**

 _Ce genre de fille, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?_ Elle fit une micro moue avant de reprendre son sourire angélique.

 **\- Je sais,** dit-elle en hochant du chef.

Elle constata que le félin fut rassuré et repartait dans la direction opposée à elle. Carry marcha dans ce vaste couloir, elle vit alors une double grande porte renforcé gardé par deux soldats du conseil. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, elle reprit immédiatement un air angélique et s'approcha.

 **\- Bonjour, les garçons,** minauda-t'elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rougir, non sans être content d'avoir l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- **Miss Lévy,** saluèrent-ils avec deux sourires béats.

 **\- ça ne doit pas être très intéressant de rester là, toute la journée,** dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

 **\- Oh non ! Miss Lévy, ne vous en faites pas, nous ne passons que trois heures avant la relève, et puis c'est un honneur de garder le coffre-fort du conseil,** répond un des soldats.

\- **Trois heures !** Répéta-t'elle, faussement choquée. **Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose, ou manger, je vous ramène ce que vous voulez,** proposa-t'elle gentiment.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, hésitant.

 **\- Le… capitaine Redfox ne voudrait pas que l'on mange pendant notre garde,** expliqua un soldat.

La bleutée mit ses mains sur les hanches et se pencha légèrement afin de montrer son nouveau décolleté.

 **\- Allons, allons, cet idiot de Gajeel n'est pas là,** elle s'approcha doucement d'un des hommes et posa un doigt sur le torse, celui-ci rougit. **Laissez-moi vous préparer un petit quelque chose,** continua-t'elle sur un ton aguicheur, ce qui rendit sa victime muette.

 **\- Avec plaisir, Miss Lévy,** ajouta le second qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

La jeune femme se redressa, contente d'elle.

 **\- Très bien, je reviens dans un quart d'heure,** annonça-t'elle avant de partir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revint avec un plateau contenant deux sandwichs et deux verres de bière.

 **\- De la bière ! Miss Lévy… Ce n'est pas très…**

 **\- Dites-vous que c'est pour récompenser deux bon soldat, ce n'est pas avec Gajeel que vous aurez une quelconque marque de gratitude,** interrompit-elle. **Et puis cela me fait tellement plaisir…**

 **\- Merci, Miss Lévy,** dirent les deux jeunes hommes enchantés.

Tout de suite, il se précipitèrent sur leurs verres de bières. Comme l'avait soupçonné Carry. Il ne lui fallut attendre pas bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

La jeune femme se plaça ensuite devant la porte…

 **\- Seul un mage saint peut t'ouvrir ma grande,** dit-elle. Elle posa sa main sur la fente entre les deux portes, puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur son pouvoir, l'augmentant. **In gloria, in sacra, arpetus ! Solido Scripto : Holy.**

Un halo de lumière blanche l'entoura, s'en suivirent des bruits de créneaux et des cliquetis indiquant que les portes s'ouvraient. Satisfaite, elle les regarda se séparer et entra dans le coffre-fort…

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Allongée sur le lit de Lévy, Carry examinait l'objet qu'elle avait saisi dans la salle du conseil, une sphère de couleur cuivre. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant… Elle s'en foutait en fait, une fois qu'elle l'aurait donnés à son commanditaire, elle toucherait suffisamment d'argent pour quitter Magnolia. _Se barrer très loin…_ Elle ne le regretterait pas, tant pis si c'était avec ce corps. Soudain, elle sentit un pouvoir magique familier. _Il était temps de s'amuser…_ De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, dès demain matin, elle partirait. Gajeel était comme la cerise sur le gâteau.

Elle se leva et se prépara à « l'amusement ». Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant revêtue son manteau d'uniforme qu'elle avait fermé cette fois-ci, elle toqua à une porte et…patienta. Elle entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher. La porte s'ouvrit enfin…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, la crevette ?** Demanda l'habitant de la chambre, d'une manière bourrue.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle regarda avec délectation le torse nu du jeune homme devant elle. _Encore plus appétissant qu'avant…_ Elle reprit son rôle.

 **\- J'ai senti que tu étais entré,** commença-t'elle avec une douce voix. **Je… après mon accident… enfin j'aimerai...**

Gajeel ne la laissa pas finir, il tourna les talons en laissant la porte ouverte, invitant la jeune fille à entrer. _Trop facile…_ Tout en suivant, elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire s'afficher sur son visage. L'intérieur du brun différait de celui de la jeune fille, des gadgets, du métal un peu partout, une guitare, bien sûr, un canapé et un fauteuil dans la partie jour, une table basse et une lacrima vision qui fonctionnait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

 **\- Ton entrainement s'est bien passé ?** Demanda-t'elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

 **\- J'y arrive pas,** dit-il.

Interloquée, elle le regarda. Le ténébreux le remarqua.

 **\- J'arrive pas à atteindre le dragon drive,** regretta-t'il en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

 **\- ah ! C'est dommage,** compatit-elle sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- **Hein ?** S'étonna le dragon slayer.

Carry crut percevoir qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de travers, vue la réaction du jeune homme. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir agis comme l'aurait fait la petite… avec des sentiments, de l'empathie, etc, etc, etc…

 **\- Qu'y a-t'il ?** Demanda-t'elle.

 **\- D'habitude, tu m'engueules parce que j'essaye de passer en dragon drive, t'a peur que j'me transforme en dragon définitivement,** dit-il.

 _Elle l'engueule, vraiment,_ cette petite remontait dans l'estime de Carry.

 **\- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas en état de me prendre la tête, ce soir,** justifia-t'elle.

Apparemment, cette explication suffisait au dragon slayer, puisque celui-ci se contenta d'augmenter le son de sa lacrima vision. Rassurée, la jeune femme s'allongea tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle réfléchissait à la tactique à adopter, _comment faire d'un chasseur une proie ?_ Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça, confier une faiblesse… ça ne ressemblait pas au dragon slayer de fer qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait entendu parler de son admission à Fairy Tail, elle s'imaginait que c'était juste pour avoir un job… Au fond, s'il y avait bien un trait commun entre eux deux, c'était qu'ils étaient des survivants, des battants. Mais là, il était carrément au conseil, servant l'autre côté de la pente. Cependant, il la surprenait. _La p'tite chose a un effet bizarre sur lui…_ Constata-t'elle. Enfin, sa présence ici se justifiait par une forte envie qu'elle voulait absolument combler. Décision… foncer, elle n'avait guère le temps de patienter plus. Elle se mit debout devant le jeune homme. Contrarié, celui-ci grogna.

 **\- T'es p'tite, mais pas transparente, la crevette,** râla-t'il.

La bleutée afficha un grand sourire…

 **\- J'ai un autre spectacle à te reposer,** rétorqua-t'elle sur un ton qu'il n'avait pas jamais entendu de sa bouche auparavant, il la considéra, interdit.

Ayant toute l'attention qu'elle voulait, elle ouvrit son manteau et le retira en le laissant glisser contre son corps. Elle ne portait plus qu'un string et un soutient gorge, lié avec des chainons métalliques sur chaque flanc des étoffes des tissus. Le ténébreux resta pétrifié… La bleutée passa à l'offensive, elle s'installa à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

\- **ça te plait,** murmura-t'elle en caressant les muscle du torse magnifiquement sculpté du ténébreux.

Gajeel ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir, alors la jeune femme commença à déposer ses lèvres sur le cou de taureau du jeune homme. Elle sentait clairement sa virilité se gonfler sous elle. Elle frotta son corps contre lui… Soudain le ténébreux la saisit par les hanches. _Enfin,_ pensa-t'elle, avec satisfaction. Le brun se leva brusquement, les jambes de la jeune femme autour de son bassin, puis il la plaqua brusquement contre le mur. Elle gémit de plaisir…

 **\- Voilà le dragon qui me plait,** laissa-t'elle échapper.

Il empoigna alors de sa grande main le cou frêle de la bleuté et le plaqua contre le mur avec force, elle eut toutes les peine de monde à respirer.

 **\- Où est Lévy ?** Ragea-t'il entre ses dents.

 _Quoi ?! Il avait compris… Merde, elle a été trop téméraire._

 **\- Je… C'est… c'est moi… Lé… Lévy,** tenta de dire avec innocence.

Il serra un peu plus, des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue.

 **\- Te fous pas de moi,** grogna-t'il de plus en plus menaçant.

- **Je… je t'en prie,** supplia la jeune femme.

Un malaise saisit le ténébreux, voyant cette femme souffrir… Il ne pouvait pas. Il la lâcha, soudainement, la laissant tomber au sol. Elle mit ses fines mains autour de son cou et toussa… Enfin, la pointe d'une épée se plaça sous son menton. Gajeel avait transformé son bras, son expression était toujours aussi menaçante même si une pointe de douleur se voyait dans son regard. La bleutée prit un air suppliant.

 **\- Gajeel…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Lévy ?** Interrogea-t'il sur un ton grave.

Elle l'analysa et en déduit qu'il ne servait à rien de jouer plus longtemps… Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

 **\- Dommage,** ajouta-t'elle en se levant. **Tu aurais pu continuer et profiter un peu de ce corps,** dit-elle. **Tu n'as jamais su saisir les bonnes opportunités.**

Elle soupira et marcha d'une manière nonchalante pour s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

 **\- Je savais bien que cette gamine n'était pas du genre à se donner comme ça,** ajouta-t'elle. **Mais, que veux-tu, en sachant que tu étais là et le genre de nuit que nous avions passées… Un vent de nostalgie m'étreignit,** ironisa la jeune femme.

Gajeel gardait son épée en direction de Carry, cette-dernière posa une de ses mains dessus et la repoussa délicatement.

 **\- Allons, allons, toi et moi nous savons très bien que tu ne feras pas de mal à cette fille,** taquina-t'elle.

- **Tu n'es pas Lévy,** affirma le ténébreux, agacé.

\- **Pas entièrement,** rectifia-t'elle, Gajeel hoqueta et se raidit, elle sourit en constatant la vulnérabilité du dragon slayer. **Ce corps est à elle, vois-tu ? Tu t'en prends à moi et c'est son corps que tu touches.** Elle s'esclaffa. **C'est ça qui est beau dans cet enchantement… Tu me tues et je rejoins mon corps et c'est elle que tu auras tué.**

Gajeel réfléchit un instant, voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il reprit la forme normale de son bras, ne quittant pas la femme du regard.

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?** S'enquit le dragon slayer, furieux.

\- **Toi… que tu me baises comme avant,** répondit-elle sans détour.

Le ténébreux détourna le regard… Ne voulant plus voir ce corps aussi peu couvert.

 **\- Tu as changé, Gajeel, jamais avant tu aurais baissé ton arme pour une vie quelle qu'elle soit,** constata-t'elle. **Jamais tu n'aurais refusé mon offre, avant.** Quittant son accoudoir, elle s'approcha, dangereusement, du jeune homme. **Tu es devenu faible,** affirma Carry et posant ses fines mains sur le torse robuste du brun.

Ce dernier saisit les poignets de la jeune femme… Serrant d'une force contenue…

 **\- Je suis beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été,** dit-il.

Ancrant ses yeux rubis dans leurs homologues, il plaqua à nouveau la jeune femme contre le mur et l'entrava grâce à des agrafes de métal fixée dans le mur.

 **\- J'ai des souvenirs plutôt agréables de ses bouts de métal,** taquina-t'elle.

Le dragon slayer de fer fit son fameux sourire en coin.

 **\- ça tombe bien, tu vas les garder pour un p'tit moment,** expliqua-t'il avant de s'écarter.

Surprise, elle le regarda mettre un t-shirt…

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta copine ?** Demanda Carry en voyant qu'il comptait partir. **Tu ne tiens pas à la récupérer.**

Dos à elle, il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

 **\- Pas la peine d'être un géni comme Lévy pour comprendre qui occupe ton corps,** dit-il, simplement.

Sur ces mots, le ténébreux sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule.

* * *

Dès son réveil, Lévy avait essayé d'utiliser la magie pour se libérer, mais cela était peine perdu. Les prisons du conseil étaient faites pour entraver une quelconque magie. Et cette grosse poitrine lui faisait tellement mal au dos, si elle récupère son corps, elle ne se plaindrait plus jamais de la taille de ses seins, se jura-t'elle. _Si elle récupère son corps…_ Elle ragea et mit un coup de poing dans sa couchette.

 **\- Comment je vais faire ?** Hurla-t'elle, désespérée.

\- **P'tet qu'un coup de main s'rai utile,** répondit une voix rauque.

Lévy se tourna en direction du point d'origine de la voix…

 **\- Gajeel !** S'exclama-t'elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle s'approcha des barreaux…

 **\- C'est moi ! C'est Lévy !** Ajouta la jeune femme tout de suite.

 **\- Je sais, crevette,** dit-il, en ouvrant la cellule.

Etonnée, la mauve sortit de sa prison, en regardant d'un air interrogatif le ténébreux.

 **\- Comment tu l'as su ?** Demanda-t'elle, curieuse.

Elle remarqua des roseurs sur les joues du mage de fer… A ce moment, elle se souvint des projets de Carry au sujet du ténébreux… Ils n'avaient tout de même pas…

 **\- Elle était nulle en toi,** répondit-il, simplement, en extirpant par la même occasion, Lévy de ses réflexions sur sa potentielle perte de virginité.

Elle secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle serra les poings, récupérer son corps, voilà sa priorité.

 **\- Où est-elle ?** Demanda-t'elle avec fureur.

Le ténébreux fut assez amusé de la voir ainsi, il la conduisit à la coupable d'un vol outrageux. Les questions revinrent dans la tête de la mauve lorsqu'elle constata qu'il la conduisait à sa chambre.

 **\- Tu l'as laissée sans garde ?** S'indigna-t'elle.

 **\- Elle est attachée,** répondit le mage en ouvrant sa porte.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne, seul un mur défoncé. Le brun se crispa…

 **\- Tu croyais quoi ? Je suis tout à fait capable de me libérer avec mes pouvoirs,** moralisa-t'elle.

 **-Hey ! Minute, crevette ! J't'es sortie de taule,** rétorqua-t'il.

 **\- Maintenant, il va falloir partir à sa poursuite,** affirma Lévy.``

* * *

A quelques lieux du conseil, dans un campement au milieu du Bois-noir, un homme de grande taille, plutôt jeune, à la longue chevelure argentée, vêtu d'un large pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleu, attendait. Concentré, il ouvrit les yeux sentant une présence s'approcher de lui.

 **\- Gamesh !** Interpella un petit homme rondouillard à la barbe rousse. **Quelqu'un…**

L'homme grand se leva, fixant un bosquet.

A ce moment, les arbustes bougèrent, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

 **\- Vous auriez pu vous installer dans un endroit plus praticable,** ronchonna-t'elle.

\- **Eh ! Poupée, tu t'es perdue,** héla le petit roux avec un sourire carnassier.

La jeune femme gonfla les joues…

 **\- Abrutit, c'est moi Carry,** grogna-t'elle, en s'avançant.

La bleutée marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à l'homme nommé Gamesh. Il la toisa… puis il prit le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index.

 **\- Tu as la sphère ?** S'enquit-il, gravement.

 **\- Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu penses de mon nouveau corps,** bougonna Carry.

 **\- Alors ?** Insista-t'il.

 **\- Oui, j'ai ta fichu sphère,** répondit-elle.

Alors se dessina un sourire inquiétant sur le visage de l'homme, au point que même Carry frissonna d'effroi…

* * *

 **Merci à Lauraloverbook, wr68498, (guest) qui que tu sois, Neliia, Tsubaki, Fan de twilight, Cicidy et Dark White Fang pour leur commentaire,**

 **C'est vrai que c'est une période peu exploitée et je ne**

 **Peut pas répondre sur le fait qu'il y aura lemon ou pas,**

 **Je préfère répondre à tout le monde ainsi pour que vous connaissiez tous les réponses, c'est plus simple ).**

Enfin, j'espère que la suite vous aura plu, j'attends vos commentaires en tout cas… bise.


End file.
